Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin!
by Niel Hill
Summary: KYUMIN / Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin menjauh, ini semua karenanya. Kyuhyun sadar kini Sungmin sudah tak perduli lagi, ini juga salahnya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Sungmin untuk tetap bersamanya./ FF untuk memeriahkan Ultahnya Lee Sungmin./ ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ RnR Please / HappySungminieDay!


**Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin! **

Seperti judulnya, ff ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya oppa/hyung bunny kita, LEE SUNGMIN! Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Amin.

**Cast : KyuMin and others. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin menjauh, ini semua karenanya. Kyuhyun sadar kini Sungmin sudah tak perduli lagi, ini juga salahnya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Sungmin untuk tetap bersamanya. **

**Disclaimer : KyuMin selamanya bukan punya saya. Tapi Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, itu sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB /plak/ **

**WARNING : Kejang-kejang, nafas tidak lancar, mata pegal, otak buntu, dll. Dan ini YAOI, yang gak suka silahkan CLOSE ^^ **

**JOYERs MARI MERAPATTT !**

**READY! **

**GO! **

**PRIITTT! /plak/**

~NH~

Matahari terlihat masih malu-malu untuk menampakan seluruh badannya. Namun bukankah para pelajar sudah harus terbangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah? Begitu juga pemuda yang kini masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

KRIINGG KRIINGG KRIINGG

"Aish!"

Pria itu terbangun, ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang masih setia bordering sebelum sang pemilik mematikannya.

"Ugh!"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang kini berantakan khas bangun tidur itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mematikan weker. Kesiangan? Ya. Tentu saja itu termasuk kesiangan. Tapi tidak baginya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergegas mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Melakukan kebiasaan paginya. Terburu-buru.

~NH~

"Hoam~"

Adalah suatu kebiasaan bila seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengantuk di pelajaran sejarah. Kenapa? Toh tak ada yang memarahinya. Bahkan sang guru pun enggan untuk kembali menegurnya. Sang guru sama sekali tak perduli. Selama nilai milik Cho Kyuhyun tak menurun, sang Guru akan membiarkannya. Lagipula Kyuhyun selalu mendapat nilai A meskipun nyatanya ia terkadang tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kapasitas otak yang terbilang jenius. Ranking 2 dari seluruh angkatan di sekolahnya bukanlah hal biasa bukan?

KREEEENGGG

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, menandakan proses belajar mangajar kini telah selesai.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Saya pamit dulu, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kim Seongsaenim sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun bergerak lunglai saat bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dengan santai, ia meninggalkan kelasnya yang didalamnya masih terdapat beberapa siswa. Sesekali pria tampan itu menguap, menandakan bahwa ia masih dalam mode mengantuk.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kikikan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah pria yang ingin tahu, ia hanya merasa mengenali suara itu. Seperti suara-

"-Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat di dengar olehnya sendiri.

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun kini tengah mengobrol ceria dengan salah satu sunbaenya, Tan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam bergantian ke arah Sungmin dan Hangeng. Namun nihil. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik hingga tak menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun menatap mereka tak suka.

"Cih." Kyuhyun berdecih sebelum akhirnya pergi dari pada melihat pemandangan yang merusak mata –menurutnya.

.

.

.

Dengan segenap hatinya yang sedang buruk, Kyuhyun membuka lokernya, membuang barang-barang aneh, dan memasukan beberapa barang miliknya.

Kau tahu apa yang disebut barang aneh di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Surat Cinta! Cokelat! Serta bingkisan yang nyasar ke dalam lokernya –begitu pendapatnya. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pria idaman baik para Uke ataupun para gadis di sekolah, bahkah di luar sekolah pun begitu.

Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh handphone yang berada di dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, dan dilihatnya bahwa ia mendapatkan beberapa e-mail dari-

-Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, dibukanya e-mail itu satu per satu, dan tak lupa untuk membacanya.

'Kyu kita berangkat bersama ne?'

'Kyu aku sudah menunggu. Kau bangun kesiangan?'

'Cho Kyuhyun! Cepatlah! 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi!'

'Kyuu~'

Dan beberapa e-mail lainnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, dan memasukan handphone nya kedalam tas. Sungmin pasti marah padanya, salahkan padanya yang tak mau mengecek handphone dahulu tadi pagi. Namun tak lama Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memilih untuk membalas e-mail Sungmin.

_To: Sungminie._

_Maaf tadi pagi aku tak menjemputmu. Aku tak tahu ada e-mail, handphone-ku di tas. Mianhae._

_Send. _

Tak berapa lama, balasan pun datang.

_From: Sungminie. _

_Ne, gwenchana. Aku diantar Hangeng sunbae saat hampir terlambat. _

"Cih Hangeng lagi."

Kyuhyun tak lagi membalas e-mailnya dan segera pergi dari sekolah.

Ckckck. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa dirimu sendiri yang membuat Sungmin berangkat bersama Hangeng? Sepertinya ego-mu terlalu besar wahai tuan Cho.

.

**Sungmin's side.**

"Hangeng sunbae!"

Hangeng menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Waeyo Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mengelus dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang akibat berlari. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Hangeng.

"Aniyo sunbae. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sunbae untuk yang tadi pagi. Hehe.."

"Ah, iya sama-sama. Lagipula kan kita tak sengaja bertemu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. " Iya sunbae. Tapi kalau sunbae tidak memberiku tumpangan, aku akan terlambat."

Hangeng tertawa. Ditepuknya kepala Sungmin dengan pelan. "Arra arra."

Sungmin balas tertawa. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati mereka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, namun tak lama ia kembali menatap Hangeng.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ah, ye sunbae?" Sungmin tertawa meringis pada Hangeng. Sepertinya ia mengacuhkan Hangeng yang berbicara padanya.

"Sunbae mengatakan sesuatu? Maaf aku tak mendengarnya." Lanjutnya.

Hangeng terkekeh. "Aku bertanya padamu Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau pergi sekolah siang sekali?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, tak lama ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Biasanya tidak sesiang itu sunbae. Itu semua kerena temanku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku, tapi ia tak datang." Cibirnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke tempat Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Bukannya ia tak meyadari tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun berikan pada mereka, namun ia mengacuhkannya.

"Mungkin ia lupa." Komentar Hangeng.

"Mm.. mungkin."

.

.

.

"Ah, untung masih ada."

Sungmin segera memasukan baju olahraganya yang tak sengaja tertinggal di kelas, sehingga ia harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilnya.

TIK TAK TUK /backsound gagal -_-/

Sungmin melirik handphonenya yang menyala, dan menampilkan e-mail masuk untuknya.

_From: Kyuhyunie._

_Maaf tadi aku tak menjemputmu. Aku tak tau ada e-mail, handphone-ku di tas. Mianhae._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, dan segera mengetikan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

_To: Kyuhyunie. _

_Ne, gwenchana. Aku diantar Hangeng sunbae saat hampir terlambat._

_Send._

Lama tak ada balasan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang, mengingat sekolah sudah semakin sepi dan hari semakin larut.

~NH~

Pagi ini tak ada kata terlambat untuk Sungmin. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tak menjemputnya. Dan bingo! Ia tak menjemput Sungmin lagi. Sungmin memang tak menyuruh Kyuhyun, tapi harusnya Kyuhyun menjemputnya pagi ini sebagai ucapan maaf kan?

"Ohayou~"

Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kelas dengan beberapa buku yang di tentengnya.

"Hah.. Bahasa Jepang." Gumam Sungmin malas.

Kenapa ada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang? Itulah sekolahnya. Terdapat beberapa pelajaran ekstra di dalamnya, seperti Bahasa Jepang atau Bahasa Jerman dan yang lainnya.

"Buka halaman 103. Lee Sungmin-san tolong bacakan."

Inilah yang membuat Sungmin malas dengan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Kimoto sensei akan selalu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Hai' sensei."

~NH~

Sungmin berjalan cepat untuk pergi ke kantin, sebelum antrian kantin menjadi panjang, sangaat panjang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai tikungan. Tepatnya ke arah kanan dimana Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa teman wanitanya.

Bukan karena ia tak suka jika Kyuhyun berteman dengan wanita. Tapi yang kini bersamanya adalah tiga wanita populer disekolah. Apalagi jika mendengar desas-desus bahwa ketiga wanita itu memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun, terutama yeoja bernama Seohyun itu.

Sungmin menatap mereka tak suka. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu . Sungmin segera mengambil langkah seribu, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kaget.

Tanpa pamit pada yeoja pengganggu –menurut Kyuhyun- ia segera beranjak pergi untuk mencari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berlari saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sungmin marah padanya?

Entahlah. Hal itu juga yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari, tanpa tentu arah dan tanpa melihat-lihat. Hingga-

BRUK

-ia menabrak seseorang.

Orang yang ditabraknya tidak terjatuh memang, namun dialah yang terjatuh. Inikah akobatnya karena memiliki tubuh kecil?

"Mi-mianhae." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Takut orang yang ditabraknya marah? Tidak. Sungmin hanya masih merasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama tiga wanita itu.

"Sungmin-ah? Gwenchana?"

Sungmin kenal suara itu, Hangeng sunbae.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Hangeng selalu hadir di hadapannya? Mungkinkah Tuhan telah mengirimkan bantuannya melalui Hangeng? Sungmin sangat bersyukur bila itu benar. Ia akan balas kebaikan Hangeng dan bersikap baik padanya. Sungmin janji itu.

Hangeng membantu Sungmin berdiri dan menyerit heran saat ada yang aneh dari Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau –menangis?"

Sungmin terhentak. Ia menyentuh daerah pipinya yang kini terasa basah. Benar. Ia menangis. Kenapa bisa?

Sungmin tersenyum paksa dan segera menghapus lelehan air itu dari wajahnya.

"A-aniyo sunbae. T-tadi aku tak sengaja.. umm.. kelilipan! Iya, kelilipan! Hehe.."

"Jeongmal? Baiklah, coba kulihat matamu."

Hangeng mulai mendekatkan matanya karah mata Sungmin. Sungmin tahu Hangeng hanya berniat baik, Sungmin tahu Hangeng hanyalah namja polos, tapi kenapa rasanya berdebar begini?

GREEP

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram bagian tangannya kuat. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Kyuhyunlah yang kini mengcengkram tangannya serta menatap mereka tajam. Sungmin menatap Hangeng, dan yang di tatap malah menatap bingung mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Ikut aku Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya kasar.

Sungmin mencoba untuk berontak. Setidaknya ia harus berpamitan pada Hangeng. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap baik pada Hangeng, dan kini ia meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Tidak sopan!

"Kyu lepas!" Bentak Sungmin.

"..." Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Melainkan malah terus membawanya entah kemana.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku belum berpamitan pada Hangeng sunbae!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak melepaskan genggamannya, dan juga tak berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Hanya menghentikan langkahnya dan merunduk menatap lantai –mungkin?

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas gemelatuk gigi Kyuhyun akibat menahan emosi, karena mereka kini berada di lorong yang sepi.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan amarah Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia yang marah disini, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sedang bicara pada Hangeng sunbae! Apakah kau tak melihatnya!" Omel Sungmin.

Cukup. Sungmin sudah geram sekarang. Ia melepas paksa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik, bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Itu yang kau maksud bicara? Jangan katakan bahwa mesra-mesraan dengannya juga termasuk dihitung bicara? Kau menyukainya kan? Makannya kau menjauhiku. Kau-"

PLAKK

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama membelalakan matanya. Sungmin tak bermaksud untuk menampar Kyuhyun, sungguh! Itu hanya refleks, dan entah kenapa ia merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tak lama, tangis Sungmin pun tak dapat di tahan.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! BUKAN AKU YANG MENJAUHIMU, TAPI KAU!"

Sungmin menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangannya. Ia menyibakkan poninya ke atas dan menjambaknya. Air mata mengalir deras turun ke kedua pipinya, mungkin matanya akan membengkak besok.

"Dan satu lagi.. hiks.. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Hangeng sunbae."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan segera pergi menjauh dari sana. Kemanapun. Asalkan tak ada Kyuhyun, ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan sendu.

"A-aku yang menjauhinya? T-tapi kapan?"

Kyuhyun menatap lantai, menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya.

_Ketika sekolah dasar, kami selalu bersama. Berangkat bersama, makan bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan kami sering mandi bersama juga tidur bersama. Aku sadar, aku tumbuh dan besar bersama Sungminie. _

_Ketika sekolah menengah, aku dan Sungminie juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Di kelas yang sama. Istirahat bersama, belajar bersama, mengerjakan pe-er bersama. Dan kami selalu melakukan hal-hal dengan bersama-sama, seperti dulu. _

_Tapi.. semakin lama, hubungan kami dianggap aneh oleh teman-teman. Mereka menganggap bahwa kami adalah dua orang aneh. Karena kami selalu melakukan hal dengan bersama-sama, tapi status kami bukanlah kekasih ataupun saudara. Kami selalu di ejek. Tapi sepertinya Sungminie tak memperdulikannya, dan itu tak berlaku padaku. Aku merasa sangat tersinggung, hingga tanpa sadar aku selalu menghindari Sungminie. _

_Aku tak bodoh, aku tahu Sungmin selalu menangis saat aku mulai mengacuhkannya. Bahkan pernah Sungmin sampai demam selama beberapa hari karena aku. Namun saat itu rasa egois milikku masih terlalu tinggi, hingga tak memperdulikannnya sedikit pun._

_Lalu di sekolah tingkar akhir, sekarang. Kami di daftarkan di sekolah yang sama, bukan seperti sebelumnya dimana kami meminta untuk satu sekolah. Aku dan Sungminie semakin jauh. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah untuk mengejarku, dan aku pun masih tak perduli. Kami seperti baru mengenal. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang tahu bahwa kami dulunya tetanggaan dan bahkan sangat dekat, kecuali teman-teman yang dulunya satu sekolah dengan kami tentunya. _

_Kami memang masih berkomunikasi. Tapi tak sering, hanya kadang-kadang. Itu pun seperlunya. Begitu pun komunikasi di sekolah, hanya seperlunya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dulunya kami sangat dekat._

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Ya, aku yang menjauhimu Ming. Mianhae." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membolos.

~NH~

Kyuhyun menatap makan malamnya dengan tak selera. Sejak tadi yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Sungmin seorang. Pria itu tak membalas e-mail atupun mengangkat telponnya.

Jadi Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya?

TUK

Kyuhyun menghempaskan sendoknya begitu saja, ia segera beranjak untuk tidur, meninggalkan makanannya yang belum di makan sedikitpun.

Beruntung ia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen, jadi tak akan ada yang mengatur ataupun menyanyainya hal-hal aneh. Sedangkan keluarganya menetap di Jepang karena suatu urusan perusahaan, tentu setidaknya dua kali dalam sebulan mereka mengunjungi rumah lama Kyuhyun –yang bertetanggaan dengan Sungmin- dan juga mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di Kasur King size miliknya dan segera meejamkan matanya, setelah sebelumnya bergumam-

"Aku akan minta maaf pada Sungminie besok. Ya, minta maaf.. besok.."

-dan kini ia telah jatuh ke dalam mimpinya dengan sedikit tak nyenyak.

~NH~

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin yang terus-terusan menghindar saat bertemu dengannya sejak pagi tadi.

"Min! Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya saat Sungmin tetap menghindar dan malah berlari menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki stamina Sungmin yang memang lebih kuat darinya, dan juga keras kepala Sungmin yang ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini.

"JIKA KAU TERUS MENGHINDAR, MAKA KAU ADALAH PENGECUT!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras, bahkan suaranya hingga memantul karena tangga sedang sepi. Dan berhasil! Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, namun pria itu merasa enggan untuk sekedar berbalik.

Dengan terseok-seok –akibat kelelahan- Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ming, ku mohon kali ini saja dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung to the point.

Sungmin tak membalas, ia masih merundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menangkup dagu Sungmin, dan diangkarnya agar dapat melihat jelas wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang kusut, di tambah lagi dengan matanya yang terlihat membengkak. Sungmin terlalu banyak menangis sepertinya.

"Hei, dengar. Aku minta maaf."

Sungmin sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia tertegun dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, setidaknya pria itu sudah mau untuk memberikan respon padanya.

"Aku tau aku salah. Maaf karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu menghindar darimu, itu semua karena aku benci dengan semua makian teman-teman kita dahulu."

"Kau merasa tak nyaman? Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Kenapa harus menghindariku? Kenapa-"

"Sstt. Biarkan hanya aku yang bicara."

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin menggunakan tangannya. Bukan membekapnya, ingat! Hanya membungkam bibir plump itu agar tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku jujur padamu, bukannya malah menghindarimu. Aku bodoh. Maafkan kebodohanku Ming~" Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas air mata yang mulai meluncur bebas dari kedua sepasang foxy cantik Sungmin. Ia menyeka air mata itu, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu menangis lagi dan lagi. Maaf karena aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu. Maaf aku selalu mengacuhkanmu. Maaf karena-"

GREEP

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Sungmin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus mundur selangkah karena begitu kerasnya tubrukan Sungmin.

"Hentikan Kyu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu hiks~"

Sungmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun, memeluk pria itu erat, berusaha menghapal detak jantung milik Kyuhyun. Jujur, Sungmin sangat merindukan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun saat mereka berpelukan.

"Tidak Ming, kau belum memaafkanku, kau masih menangis."

"Aku menangis bahagia bodoh!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Syukurlah. Gomawo Ming, gomawo." Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin lebih erat. Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sungmin lagi, dan tak akan ia biarkan Sungmin tersakiti lebih dari ini. Apalagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Katakan Kyuhyun bodoh jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Ming." Pangil Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin.

"Hmm.."

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu."

Sungmin menyerit heran dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meski kini tak ada air mata, namun jejak-jejaknya masih terlihat.

"Emm.. Baiklah, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Karena aku tak akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kalinya."

"Ne, cepat katakan tuan Cho."

"Uh.. engg.. Sa-saranghae."

"M-mwo?"

"Aish! Ku bilang tak ada pengulangan Ming."

"T-tapi.. apakah kau sungguh-sungguh Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar panggilan manis itu terucap dari bibir Sungmin. Ah.. terlalu banyak yang Kyuhyun rindukan dari diri Sungmin.

"Ne, Minimi hyung~"

"E-eh?" Sungmin tahu bahwa kini wajahnya sudah memerah, sangat memerah. Panggilan itu terdengar manis, dan ini belum pernah Sungmin dengar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar manis bukan? Minimi~ Minimi hyung~ Minimi chagiya~ keke." Kyuhyun terus-terusan membuat sebutan-sebutan manis dengan kata 'Minimi' tanpa tahu bahwa kini wajah Sungmin sudah semerah cabai.

"U-umm.." Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu dalam pelukan mereka.

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu Minimi dear~?"

"Ah? Oh itu.. err.. Kau ingin tahu jawabanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ini jawabanku."

CUPP

Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir tebal Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan segera ia kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun guna menyembunyikan wajahnya. Demi Siwon yang di juluki anak Tuhan! Sungmin sangat malu sekarang!

Sejenak entah kenapa otak jenius milik Cho Kyuhyun seperti tak dapat berfungsi. Namun setelah sadar apa yang lakukan Sungmin tadi, smirk langsung mampir di wajah tampannya.

"Hmm.. aku mengerti, gomawo Minimi chagiya~" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menggoda Sungmin adalah hal pertama yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Ah.. kalau tidak salah ini adalah ciuman pertamamu bukan?" Goda Kyuhyun lagi. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Sungmin akan meng'iya'kan ucapannya, karena Kyuhyun hanya asal menebak saja. Bisa malu besar kalau ternyata Sungmin bilang 'tidak', apalagi kalau Sungmin juga mengatakan ini sudah ke beberapa puluh kalinya. Huh.. jika itu benar, siapapun tolong masukan Kyuhyun ke dalam kardus!

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Berhenti menggodaku Cho! Kau sudah tahu tapi malah bertanya!" Cibirnya.

Jika bukan karena ada Sungmin di dekapannya, mungkin ia sudah berlonjak dan berteriak 'YES'.

"Dan aku akan mendapatkan yang kedua."

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Namun kali ini lebih menuntut dan lebih dalam, meminta Sungmin membalas ciumannya. French kiss yang Kyuhyun ciptakan sudah termasuk ganas bagi Sungmin. Bahkan kau dapat melihat lelehan saliva entah milik siapa yang meluber dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

Jika bukan karena manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen, Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat enggan untuk menghentikah kegiatan mereka. Satu kecupan di bibir dan dahi menjadi tanda bahwa berakhirnya permusuhan mereka, dan mulainya hubungan baru di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh Sungmin, lalu ia kembali membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun~"

"Nado saranghae Cho Sungmin."

"Heungg?" Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin yang nampak ingin melonggarkan pelukan mereka, dan Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sedang kebingungan sekarang.

"Saat menikah denganku nanti, margamu akan berubah menjadi Cho. Meskipun sekarang kita masih sekolah, tapi aku akan pastikan margamu akan ku ubah menjadi Cho."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat mereka. "Aku mengerti. Ku tunggu hari itu tiba."

END

Hahaha.. projek ff untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Lee Sungmin dari author sudah selesai. Silahkan repiuw-nya chingu-ya =D

Dan niatnya author mau bikin ekstra chapternya, tapi gak janji ya? Soalnya ngejar deadline juga. Tuh empat ff masih terbengkalai di laptop author. Jadi… REVIEW! Ingat REVEW!


End file.
